


You were calling me a used toy

by TheGreatFireGirl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullied Jisung, Deep story and serious themes, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Han Jisung is Chan's baby, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, One Sided Love, Porn With Plot, Smut, popular boy hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatFireGirl/pseuds/TheGreatFireGirl
Summary: People always have different types of relationship with one another. For some, it was perfectly smooth, for other it was more fighting than anything, and even more types or relations possible.Hyunjin and Jisung always had a… special relationship. Something both complicated and easily solvable if they wanted to.One was and still is desperately in love whereas the other one just sees a way of blowing off the pressure and getting rid of the stress on his mind. The thing they both agreed on is that no one must know, and yet, it is mostly one of them who decided that.Jisung is that cliché of the perfect boy. He’s smart, the best boy in the entire school and a very nice, almost obedient boy. Although, he’s so shy that he can’t be near someone he doesn’t know, or he doesn’t trust.On the other side, Hyunjin is the ace of the school’s basketball team. He’s loved and admired by everyone, being used to stay in a middle of a swarm of people. He, unlike Jisung, likes the attention because it makes him feel important.Exactly what could be described as the ying and the yang.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

The room is filled with heat as the only sounds heard are heavy breaths and whimpers. Luckily, the door is locked so no one can come in, but it doesn’t prevent one of them to be all too careful with the noises they make.

Jisung is stuck between the wall and the body behind him as his eyes are closed, eyelids tightly closed as his hands slip on the cold, neat surface. With the hand on his mouth, he can’t do much but let out muffled whimpers. He feels his body weaken as the knot in his stomach tightens, ready to snap. He tries to warn the other boy, but it only comes out as a strangled moan as his entire body finally tenses up. He almost feels his legs give up and he stays up thanks to Hyunjin who has his arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

He feels the taller one continuing to thrust into him, rapidly hitting his prostate which makes him squirm as it makes his orgasm too long and too overwhelming.

“H-Hyun- “

“Keep quiet.”

It’s only two words until he feels Hyunjin tense and suddenly still. It’s the matter of a second before he feels the boy pull out and come on his back. He whines, feeling the hot liquid hit his skin but he doesn’t say anything more.

Jisung stays there, forehead pressed against the wall as he finally lets his orgasm subside, heavy breath still leaving his parted lips. He feels that his legs are wobbly, and he knows that if he moves now, they’ll give out under his weight. As he starts getting down from the cloud he was in, he can hear shuffling behind him.

He barely turns his head, eyes still clouded and dazes as he looks at Hyunjin. The light brown-haired boy is already dressing up, buttoning up his pants. Hyunjin finally looks at him, a confused look in his eyes.

“Jisung? What are you waiting for?”

The blond boy just hums a little, looking at the taller one without understanding. He just blinks at him, not totally out of the fog yet. The brown-haired boy groans a little, getting closer and grabbing Jisung’s arm as he heads towards the showers. He immediately turns on the water, checking if it’s not too cold before half pushing the blond boy under it.

“You have to wash-up alright. I don’t want anyone bursting in and seeing you here. Especially with… that on your back.”

The feeling of the warm water finally brings Jisung out of his daze and he turns to Hyunjin with a small smile.

“Sure Hyunjin… Thanks.” He says, nodding slightly.

For a second, he giggles a little, appreciating the attention Hyunjin gives him as he checks the water temperature. The blond boy turns on himself, letting the water spray his back. He closes his eyes, relaxing and this small moment is enough for Hyunjin to slip away from the showers to finish dressing up.

It’s not unusual, because it’s true that they don’t really talk whenever they finish. Well, they don’t really talk much at all… Most of the time, they just talk because Hyunjin says what he wants and what he intends to do. So Jisung isn’t surprised that the room is quiet, the sound of the shower being the only one heard.

He only spends a few minutes under the water, but when he comes out, a towel wrapped around his hips, he can’t help but notice that Hyunjin visibly already left. He looks on the side, seeing a pile where his clothes are folded with his phone unlocked, the note app opened. He looks at the screen, seeing a few words, probably written by Hyunjin.

_I’ll get you some time before the team arrives but remember not to be long. School is over, they’ll be hear soon. I’d advice you to be quick or they’ll never leave you alone._

Jisung lets out a mix of a sour chuckle and of a sigh. Believe it, he’s used to this situation, but that doesn’t mean he likes it. Sometimes he would just like to sit down with Hyunjin after they’re done and just talk a bit, get to know each other. Although he knows Hyunjin will never agree to that. He was the guy over who all boys and girls swooned; he’d never agree to just spend time with Jisung when he wouldn’t even admit that he was meeting him at least once a week.

The blond boy also knows that the simple fact that he’s the school’s nerd probably pushes Hyunjin even more away from him. After all, even if his grades are perfect, that doesn’t make him any better to the students’ eyes. So usually he doesn’t complain…

He tells himself that what he has is already good enough for a kind of relationship between him and Hyunjin.

He quickly dries his body and dresses up. He doesn’t do much considering his hair since it’s barely visible that it’s slightly wet. He cares more about getting out before being found anyway. He finally manages to get out of the gym, but he freezes slightly when he sees that the members of the basketball team are on their way here.

He tightens his grip on his bag’s strap and lowers his head. It probably looks pathetic from the outside, but he prefers hiding his face under his bangs rather than to look at those boys. The boy approach him as he heads towards the school’s exit. He can hear them chat and laugh and it’s not long before he sees someone in front of him, blocking his way.

He doesn’t bother to look up, knowing that it’s probably the captain of the team. He tries to step aside to go around him, but the boy moves in sync, still blocking his way. He tries again but another boy blocks his way. They start laughing which stresses Jisung even more. He starts lowering his face between his shoulders, feeling his hands start to shake. He feels a first push which makes him wince and stumble back.

“Where you going nerd?”

“Yeah and what were you doing in the gym? Finally, sick of your weak body?”

Jisung holds back the whimpers he lets out as much as he can, feeling his body being pushed from one side to another. He almost trips three times and tries his best to stay standing. The boys keep doing that, sending him mocking remarks and snarky comments. It’s only when one of the boys pushes him too harshly that he falls back, his satchel falling on the side and opening which makes all of his stuff land on the floor.

He keeps his head down, biting his lips as the bullies laugh at him.

“Not even strong enough to stand up… Such a stupid loser.”

Jisung can feel his eyes starting to fill with tears as he doesn’t answer. He just grabs the notebooks and books fallen from his bag and start putting them back. The boys end up leaving when the coach start screaming at them to get there because they’re late. Although Jisung can see that there is one person that is still here. He doesn’t need to look up to guess it’s Hyunjin.

He hears the boy sigh before he crouches down, grabbing one of the books and handing it over to him. The blond boy looks at him from under his bangs, sending a look both angry and sad. It frustrates him that he was there and yet he didn’t do anything.

“I told you to get out quick…”

By the sound of it, it’s almost like Hyunjin is reproaching him for staying too long and to be bullied. It almost makes Jisung sick and he can’t help but look up at the brown-haired boy, muttering something back despite his small voice.

“I didn’t do it on purpose… And you could have done something too…”

He angrily grabs everything, stuffing it in his bag. Hyunjin can see him get angry and he lets out a sigh. As Jisung stands up, he grabs his shoulder, after checking no one is around, to make sure that he doesn’t run off.

“You know I can’t… It would get you and I in big problems…”

Jisung can feel his throat get tight, holding back his sobs as much as he can. He just shrugs Hyunjin’s hand off his shoulder before half running off. He isn’t really running but he’s walking fast enough to make it understood that he wants to go. He wants to leave the school as fast as he can. He wants to go home and hide under his covers as well as not leaving it until he feels fine again. He hears a few voice mutter as he passes by, some simply making snarky remarks before he finally gets out of the school.

The only moment he raises his head is when he arrives outside. The weather is cloudy, and it starts to rain a little. He closes his eyes, balancing his head backwards, sighing a little when he feels the little drops of water hitting his skin. It soothes him a little. He doesn’t bother to take his umbrella, preferring to just walk home even if he ends up slightly wet. He ends up getting home after a little time. He opens the door to his apartment, sighing a little as he’s welcomed by silence as usual.

He bites his lips and sets his bag on the floor, looking at everything. As usual it is… a little neat. It’s not perfect but it’s good enough in case there was someone who would come by.

Jisung can’t help but chuckle sourly when he thinks that. In case someone would come? No one has actually come to his apartment since the social worker a year ago. It would honestly be no surprise if anyone diagnosed the blond boy with a depression.

As usual he sighs, and grabs something to eat and his bag, along with a few books. Just like he does every day, he sits down in front of the living room’s table to start working and studying. He knows he’s in for a long and boring evening, but he tells himself that he can always feel the satisfaction of learning more. He tells himself that maybe one day his effort will pay off and that it will be worth it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The night has already fallen when the basketball team finally gets out of the gym. They all chat with each other, talking about random things. Hyunjin, though, is more lost in his thoughts. That is until one the boys make a comment while saying his name which makes him snap out of his daydream.

“When I tell you Hyunjin is too nice… Earlier he helped this freak get his stuff… You really shouldn’t do that you know? This kid will make you look bad one day.”

The captain of the team turns to him and Hyunjin can’t help but laugh nervously, shrugging his shoulders. He knows he can’t defend Jisung, not in front of them because it will really bring him a lot of troubles.

“I don’t know… It was just… I was being nice…”

He can hear his teammates starting to laugh and it makes him chuckle nervously. Of course, he doesn’t want to be mean to Jisung, but he also is very scared of everyone turning on him. He doesn’t want to be bullied. He is scared of what could happen to him.

He finally gets out of the school, the night already heavy with its darkness and its stars. He quietly walks on his way home, his earphones plugged in. He walks for a bit before stopping a little when he recognises the building in front of which he’s standing.

He looks up at a certain floor, sighing a little when he recognises a familiar figure standing next to the window. He sees him getting out things from some cupboards thought the small opening and he bites his lips. After a few seconds, he sees him turn towards the glass, looking at the street before he seems to set his eyes on Hyunjin.

The light brown-haired boy makes a small wave with a sorry smile but the only thing the other boy does is close the curtains, cutting every kind of visual contact. Hyunjin sighs, lowering his head when he sees that.

He knows that Jisung is mad and he understands why. He probably would have felt bad if he had been the one to be bullied. Although, he knows that the blond boy won’t be mad for long. It’s not kind, to think like that but Hyunjin knows that it’s actually like that. Jisung never actually stays mad at him for a very long time.

He just hopes that he will quickly forgive him for what happened to him.

_Because even if they’re like the ying and the yang, they actually get along very well._


	2. Chapter 2

This morning, the walk to school is quiet. Jisung is walking with his head down, just trying to avoid everyone’s stare on him. Obviously, it also means hurting his neck because of his lowered head but right now, it’s not what worries him. He manages to reach his class without having too much troubles which makes him relieved.

He hopes that maybe today he might avoid his bullies and maybe he will go through his day without having to fear meeting anyone. Because honestly, he’s always stressed. Every day, every week, every month; and he knows it’s not good for his health, but he can’t do anything else. He’s the kind of person that lives on constant stress.

As he arrives in the classroom thirty minutes before the beginning of the lessons, the class is empty. He can enjoy a bit of silence and start working a little on his lesson before school actually starts. He can’t really hear anything since he has music blasting in his ears and he also can’t feel that someone is getting closer.

He jumps when he feels wo fingers tap his shoulder. He immediately turns to the left when he felt the person tap his shoulder. He sees no one, frowning in a confused manner. He turns back in front of him only to see a small box in front of him, on his desk. He takes his earphones off, only to hear the sound of the classroom door open and close.

He looks around him, confused but he can’t see anyone. He looks back at the box suspiciously not knowing what to expect. It might be a prank from someone else and he looks at it in a distrustful way. That is, until he spots the small note on the top of the box. He reaches out for the paper, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

_Just know I’m sorry._

_Please know that it’s not a prank and I apologise, and this is for you._

_H.H_

He sighs because he knows perfectly who this is from and the initial at the end of the note only confirms it. He hesitates for a moment before carefully opening the small box, looking inside of it to see whatever gift it could be.

He sees that it’s a small handmade wooden sculpture. He looks at it and see it’s a small squirrel with a little heart between his paws. It gets a small smile from Jisung who can’t help but feel his lips stretch slightly.

He’s always loved squirrels. He found them cute and really adorable, so he didn’t mind being compared to one every once in a while. And Hyunjin knew that it’s his favourite animal so it’s no surprise that he did something like this.

Every time Hyunjin does something wrong or get Jisung mad at him, he would do a small gift like this since he had a quite a talent for manual crafting. It already happened a few times and the brown-haired boy had already done that. As much as he finds the object cute, he’s quick to put it in his bag when he sees that people are already starting to get inside the classroom. He sees all students, getting ready to sit down.

It might be a few moments before everyone is sitting down and the teacher actually comes in. What is unusual though, is that there are two students following him, and even when they’re inside the class they don’t sit down, they just stand up behind him. He claps his hands together a few times, doing his best to get the class’ attention.

“Okay everyone, look over there please.”

The students start to get quiet and they look at the teacher who finally smile, visibly happy that they are now calm. He clears his throat before starting to talk again.

“Alright everyone, settle down and listen to me. As I have told you these last weeks, we have two students who came with an exchange program.”

Jisung’s eyes widen as he hears that, and he can’t help but wonder how he could even forget that this was coming up. He had thought about it for the last three weeks and yet he had forgotten. But then again, he guesses that it’s because of the fact that he tried to avoid Hyunjin as much as he could these last days.

He sees the two students bow a little as the teacher smiles and looks at the students.

“Now as you know, you are offered to welcome them and let them live with you if you want. You are not obliged though as they are dormitories prepared for them. But remember that if you welcome them, you will have to speak with them, mostly in English.”

The last sentence suddenly seems to dissuade all the students that first looked motivated to welcome them. He can’t help but smile proudly, knowing that he’s the best one in the class and that he would love to welcome them. It would give him some company for when he comes back home. So, he doesn’t hesitate anymore, and raises his hand, showing a small, shy smile to the teacher who nods.

“Jisung? You’d be willing to welcome them? Do you think there will be any problems with them living in your house?”

Jisung doesn’t want to mention that he lives alone anyway so he just answers that it won’t cause any problems with that. The teacher reminds him that he will have to come at the end to sign a paper saying that the two boys will be at his house. He nods before looking at the two boys and the teacher does the same.

“Alright boys, now could you introduce yourselves? Since you’re going to be in this class, your classmate will need to know you.”

The two boys nod and the first one who talks is the one with very light blond, curly hair as he smiles a bows a little.

“ _Hello everyone, my name is Bang Chan, nice to meet you_. Good morning everyone, I’m Back Chan.”

Jisung can’t help but smile when he hears heavy and strong accent as he starts speaking in English. Of course, the Korean boy understands quite easily since he tries to speak English often, but he can see that the other students have troubles following him and only understand when he says his name in his Korean presentation. Then the other student walks a bit forward to present himself, although he looks a lot shyer than his friend.

“ _Hi everyone, my name is Lee Felix, happy to meet you._ ”

This boy’s accent is even thicker than the other boy and it almost makes Jisung laugh because the other students look even more lost right now. He doesn’t know why but it feels satisfying to know that he can understand them perfectly while the others seem to struggle with their accent. He tells himself that it might be interesting for him because it might be an opportunity for him to get some friends.

The two students finally go to sit down when the teacher tells them to do so and since this moment, Jisung fiddles on his seat in an impatient manner and he can’t even wait the end of the lesson because he wants to be able to talk with the two boys who he’s going to welcome in his house. He can’t help but have the feeling that these boys look really nice.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When the lesson ends, Jisung packs his stuff slowly on purpose. He wants to be the last in class so he can go talk to the two foreign students. He’s almost done when he feels two hands settle on his shoulder which makes him jump and let out a squeak. He turns around in a rush, almost falling before he hears chuckles and feels a grip on his arms.

“Careful there… Wouldn’t want to fall.”

When he looks up, he sees that it’s the two boys, looking at him with a small smile. He chuckles nervously as he stands up again with a small, nervous chuckle. He passes a hand on his clothes to flatten the fold and he nods at the blond boy, Chan, who just prevented him from falling by grabbing his arms.

“Yeah… Thanks…”

He smiles at them in a shy manner as they both bow a little.

“Thanks for welcoming us. It’s very nice of you to do that.”

Jisung chuckles a little, nodding as he shrugs a little. He’s happy he could help. He has already seen his school’s dormitory; he can’t really say that those rooms are very good. They are probably going to be more comfortable at his apartment.

“You’re welcome. I know it would have been a bit confusing if you were all alone in the dormitories and since I have more than enough place in my apartment, I thought it’d be nice to welcome you here.”

He sees the other boy, the one with ginger hair, Felix tilt his head on the side, a shy smile on his lips.

“Will it be okay with your parents?”

Jisung bites his lips a little and shrugs slightly, trying to play it off since he doesn’t really want to look like a possible victim.

“Let’s say I just live alone so there won’t be a problem of being allowed to take you in. You’ll just have to share a room.”

At first, they look curious about him leaving alone but they don’t do any remarks, probably not to be nosy. The boys look at each other with a smile, shrugging before looking back at Jisung. Chan is the one to answer, giggling a little.

“That’ll be more than good.”

Jisung bites his lips in a shy manner as he chuckles a little.

“Moreover, I live in a big apartment, so the rooms are quite big. You should have more than enough place for your belongings.”

It seems to make the other boys even more happy as they nod happily. They chuckle before shaking hands with Jisung who already feels more than relieved to see that they look friendly and seem to have warm hearts. He sees this as a possible chance of making himself a few new friends. He offers to show the school around to the boys and they happily agree, following him.

They get out of the class, Jisung happily skipping out. However, he barely reaches the end of the corridor that he feels a hand on his arm, dragging him on the side. He hears someone say “just one minute” to the two boys before they drag him on the side. They finally stop in a quiet place and Jisung can finally see who grabbed him.

He sighs when he sees Hyunjin before groaning and balling his hands in small fists before punching a bit his chest.

“You scared me, you idiot!” He says, half shouting, half whispering.

Hyunjin just giggles when he sees Jisung react like this. Sometimes he really would like to surprise or scare him just so he can see that cute side of him. But he doesn’t show him and just grabs his wrist so Jisung stops and looks at him.

The blond boy immediately stills, looking up to stare into Hyunjin’s eyes. He feels his lips getting dry as he gulps. The brown-haired boy looks at him straight in the eyes and starts whispering.

“Did you get the gift?”

Jisung can barely nod as he feels very small in front of Hyunjin’s serious gaze. He feels like the taller boy can really look through him.

“Did you like it? Do you accept my apology?”

The blond one nods again, biting his lips before trying to lean in to press his lips against Hyunjin’s. But the tall boy pulls back, looking around them almost in a frantic manner. It makes Jisung’s hope get low and gets back, lowering his head. He can hear Hyunjin sighs before he turns them around, pressing Jisung against the wall. It makes the smaller gasp, surprised and the brown-haired boy takes the opportunity to bring their lips together.

It muffles a small whine that leaves Jisung’s lips. He whimpers slightly, trying to put his hands in Hyunjin’s hair only to have it grabbed by the older boy, blocking them above his head. Hyunjin quickly moves his lips against Jisung’s, not hesitating to slither his tongue in the younger’s mouth, going to play with his. It makes Jisung whimper as he starts squirming and balling his fists.

They stay like this for a few seconds before pulling back, their hot breath mingling together. Jisung can almost feel his head swim as he looks at Hyunjin’s lips. He tries to lean in again but the taller one shakes his head, pressing two fingers to his lips.

“We can’t do more… Not right now. Maybe another time.”

The blond boy wants to whine but he doesn’t say anything, nodding because he knows that the other one is right because it would be too risky to do so. He looks up at Hyunjin who understands that Jisung isn’t mad at him anymore and sends him a little and gentle smile. He chuckles lowly and press a gentle kiss to Jisung’s cheek.

The blond boy closes his eyes, smiling under the affectionate gesture and lets himself melt in Hyunjin’s arms. When the brown-haired boy pulls back his smile dims a little, but it doesn’t disappear completely.

“I’ll send you a message when we can meet up. But for now, I can’t be with you. Maybe tomorrow if we’re lucky.”

Jisung pouts a little but sighs and nods, knowing that he can’t really do anything. Instead he pulls Hyunjin into a last hug before walking away. He smiles at Hyunjin as he gets back the corridor. He sees the brown-haired boy send him a wink which makes his heart flutter. He finally gets back in the corridor that he left before, seeing the two boys he left there, still waiting for him and talking together.

He jogs to get next to them and laugh a little nervously which attracts their attention. They turn to him with mixed reaction. Felix just smiles a little but Jisung could swear that Chan looks worried.

“Everything alright there? You don’t have any problems with that boy, do you?”

Jisung laughs a little, shaking his head to reassure the other boy. He doesn’t want him to worry right after he arrived because that would be unfortunate for him.

“No, it’s alright. He just had something to tell me and he really wanted to say it now.”

They both nod and Jisung can hear Felix’ voice again.

“It looks like there is either some tension or some thunder in the air.”

“Huh?”

The blond boy suddenly feels lost at what the other one said. He understood everything that Felix said despite his accent. He just doesn’t understand what it’s supposed to mean. Although Chan seems to know what the ginger boy was trying to say since he nudges him before chuckling slightly.

“Stop imagining things everywhere you… Don’t pay attention Jisung, his imagination is too vivid for his own brain to understand it’s not always true.”

The ginger boy frowns before starting to play fight with Chan who easily manages to prevent him from bothering him too much. It makes Jisung chuckle a little when he sees that, and he tilts his head on the side.

“You look like two brothers…”

The two boys stop and chuckle, Felix sending him a bright smile.

“Thank you! I try to be as bothering but as loving a little brother.”

“Yeah, he’s my little Australian brother.”

The blond, Korean boy can’t help but laugh a little, kind of envying their relation as it is. He always wanted to have a brother. No matter if he had been older or younger, he really wanted a brother. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get one for many reasons.

“I’m happy for you if you can manage to get along so well. Anyway, how about we start moving around so I can show you the school around?”

The two foreign students nod with happy smiles as they begin to walk around the school so Jisung could make sure the two of them don’t get lost.

_Maybe he’ll warn them to avoid the basketball team…_

_He’s not sure of that yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Little info~
> 
> This story will probably have very irregular updates so please bear with me ^-^'
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll like this story and don't hesitate to leave a comment, it's always a pleasure!


	3. Chapter 3

Today Jisung feels nervous as possible. Not because he has an exam or something, no, no. He’s nervous because before going to school this morning he received a message. A message from Hyunjin saying to meet him after their lesson in one of the rooms of the school that are always empty. The blond boy knows it’s risky, both because of the students and because of the teachers but just the thought of having a moment with Hyunjin makes his hairs stand on edge and he already feels shivers going up his spine.

He also explained this morning that Chan and Felix would have to go back home by themselves this evening. He told them he had to work on something and that it was best I they were going home earlier. He gave them the keys saying that he would be coming later after he worked on something else.

But since he had received his message, he tried to really dress up well. He put on a nice white shirt with a blue sweater above it and a slim jeans. He also chose to wear his red and black trainers along with his black short jacket. He knows that it still fits the nerd and intellectual look, but he also knows it’s a very elegant look.

And he guessed it was a good thing to dress up like this when he sees how Hyunjin looked at him from top to toe. The brown-haired boy looked like he was going to eat him up right on the spot. Also, later, he had taken the opportunity that he was in Jisung’s back to discretely slap his ass. The blond boy had gasped quietly trying not to show too much reaction.

Needless to say, it had been a very long day afterwards for the both of them. They both really wanted to see each other but it was almost torture to watch the other pass by and act like they didn’t have to wait for their little meeting in the evening.

Jisung finally arrives in the empty corridor leading to the room where he had to meet Hyunjin. He stopped next to door, turning his back on it before knocking on it a few times. He turns around to check that there is no one, only to hear the door being opened and feel a hand grip the back of his jacket and feel himself being pulled forcefully in the room.

He barely hears the door close that he can already feel his back hit it as a pair of lips land on his. He can’t help the moan that passes his lips and he already feel the other’s hands on his waist. He also hears him lock the door which makes him feel more secure. He wouldn’t really like the idea of someone walking in right now.

He feels himself being pressed between the door and Hyunjin’s body before the taller one starts lifting him by his waist, a sign to jump up, which the blond boy obliges, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist. He loves their position; he loves feeling like he’s completely wrapped around Hyunjin and to feel the proximity between them.

The taller one passionately moves his lips against Jisung’s, the blond boy whining every time he feels him bite or nibble on his lips. It makes him feel putty in Hyunjin’s hands as the taller one lets his hands travel on his back before sliding on his waist, disappearing under his shirt. It makes him shiver as he lets out a sigh against the brown-haired boy’s lips.

He tightens his grip on the other one when he feels the tip of the fingers caress his skin, making goose bumps appear everywhere on his body. Jisung’s hands go in Hyunjin’s hair, gently pulling on the strands when he feels the taller one start to raise his shirt, feeling the cold air hit his skin. He whines a little, squeezing Hyunjin a bit more between his legs.

His hips start moving on their own as he starts grinding against the brown-haired boy, feeling the need to be touched more openly. He can hear that it makes Hyunjin groan because he can feel Jisung’s hardened member rub against his. He has to hold onto everything he has to prevent himself from taking the blond boy right there without caring about preparations. But he’s not that much of a jerk.

He pulls away from the door, getting closer to one of the tables, laying Jisung down on it. He can feel the smaller boy arch into his touch as he pulls back with a smile. The younger boy already has red cheeks, slightly panting as he seems to be trying to catch his breath. His grip on Hyunjin’s arms is unforgiving which makes him smirk.

“Always so tightly attached, hm?”

Jisung just whines, trying to buck his hips as best as he can but the brown-haired boy prevents him from doing so by pressing a hand to his waist. He grabs the blond-boy’s shirt, lifting it above his head before letting it fall to the ground. Just like every time, he sees Jisung hide his torso with his hands which makes him click his tongue. He grabs the boy’s wrist, pinning them above his hands.

“I already told you to stop hiding… You have a good body.”

And he’s not lying. Jisung may not have any muscle but he has slim and toned body which makes it very attractive in Hyunjin’s eyes. The blond boy also starts squirming, feeling shy under the boy’s gaze. It makes him feel even smaller and even shyer, if that’s possible. He barely has the time to register that Hyunjin’s head is moving that he can feel his lips surround one of his nipple, gently biting it.

His back arch as he lets out a loud and high-pitched whine. His legs are twitching as he squirms under Hyunjin’s touch and he closes his eyes, already feeling like this is too much. He’s always so sensitive to the older boy’s touch, it’s almost unfair. He can feel Hyunjin’s teeth pull at his nipple once or twice before his voice can be heard.

“You have to be quiet… You know if you can’t keep your voice down, I have to gag you.”

Jisung straight out moans at this. He doesn’t know why but he always loved getting gagged. Maybe his mind is fucked up, but he always loved the sounds of his voice being muffled and the feeling of not being able to talk. Now he almost wants to keep on making noise so Hyunjin can gag him.

The brown-haired boy smirks at the moans, guessing that he managed to rile Jisung up even more. It’s always so easy to tease him and to make him almost beg for anything coming from the older one. He raises his head a bit more, placing it in the crook of the blond boy’s neck, biting the skin as he twits his nipples with his hands in the same time.

Jisung whines loudly again, hands tightly gripping Hyunjin’s arms. He can’t even keep his eyes open less talk correctly. He can just feel his blood boiling and heading downwards his body, making his member stand up and he knows that it’s so hard it almost hurts.

“H-Hyun… Hyunjinnie… Please…”

The brown-haired boy pulls back slightly, looking at Jisung’s face. His cheeks are already a deep shade of red as he pants, visibly trying to breathe in a much air as possible. He passes a hand in his blond hair, pushing it back so he can see better.

“What is it Jisung? Need something? Want something?”

“W-Want… Want to cum… Please… Hurts…” He whines out.

Hyunjin looks down, his eyes setting on the hard member straining against the fabric of Jisung’s jeans and he chuckles. He starts opening the zipper, slowly, almost torturously. He barely pulls it down enough to see the other’s member, smirking.

“What? Does this hurts? Already too hard Sungie?”

The taller boy starts pressing his hand on the blond boy’s member making him moan and whine at the feeling being both pleasurable and painfully not enough. He just wants some relief, not liking that it hurts so much. So, when Hyunjin starts to massage the bulge, Jisung feels like he just might explode any time.

“Please, please, please… I just… please touch me…”

Hyunjin quickly shushes him, pressing a hand against his mouth as he suddenly raises his head. The brown-haired boy can hear the voices of a few people passing by the door, visibly unaware of what’s happening here since they don’t stop. He lets out a sigh, relieved that there’s no problems with that.

He looks back down at Jisung, seeing that the boy visibly doesn’t care or didn’t even hear the sound. That’s when the taller one realises that Jisung is probably in his headspace. He isn’t sure if it’s a good idea considering it means he will make even more noise and ask even more. He thinks for a bit before having an idea. He turns Jisung around, pressing the younger’s chest against the table.

He leans on the side, searching in a small hidden pocket of his bag, fishing out a small gag he always keeps with him for the times where he meets up with Jisung. He knows the blond boy can be very noisy and he doesn’t want him to alert everyone, so now he always has it with him. He bends Jisung over the table and reaches out to place the gag in front of the blond boy’s lips.

“Jisung, open up, will you.”

The latter doesn’t hesitate, parting his lips to Hyunjin can place the gag ball between them. He can feel the taller one attaching it at the back of his head, making him let out a small, muffled whine through his lips. Hyunjin smiles, satisfied at the sight.

“Always so pretty, right Sungie, right?”

Said Sungie whines, reaching out behind him to take Hyunjin’s hands but the taller one stops him, grabbing his wrist to place it against the table.

“You know the rules, no hand-holding.”

That’s one of the few rules Hyunjin set when they first started doing it. Deep inside him, the brown-haired boy is a romantic. In his point of view, holding hands was very intimate and it was for lovers, for couples. And he didn’t want to end up catching feeling for Jisung. Yes, the boy was sweet, he was also very pretty but he wasn’t really sure if it’s worth it to end up being in love with him. So, he had set a few rules, one of them being that they couldn’t hold hands, no matter what situations.

Jisung lets out a whine but ends up tightly holding onto the table. He could already feel his legs shake as Hyunjin pulls back, starting to lower his pants and his underwear. Although he didn’t completely take them off. He got them down halfway to his thighs, preventing Jisung from moving too much.

The blond boy would lie if he said he didn’t feel helpless at the moment. But he would also be lying if he said it didn’t excite him to be helpless at **Hyunjin’s** hands. He thrived for any kind of attention from the taller one and feeling like he couldn’t escape him made his heart pound and he was yearning for anything coming from Hyunjin.

He immediately guesses what Hyunjin has in mind when he feels the older boy spread his ass cheeks and he feel his hot breath hit his skin, letting him know that the brown-haired boy kneeled down. He tenses up, knowing what he’s going to do and trying to anticipate so he doesn’t cum too quickly. 

No matter how prepared he is, he still jumps when he feels Hyunjin’s lips press against his skin, hovering his hole. He immediately starts whining and fidgeting as he feels the older one kiss his skin, sometimes nibbling on the small hole. His eyes are closed tightly, hands tightly gripping the edge of the table to try to ground himself.

Hyunjin would lie if he said that Jisung’s whimpers weren’t making him harder and harder by the minute. He’s quick to slip a finger inside the smaller one, wriggling it around to check if he is loose or not. He’s not surprised to notice that the blond boy seems quite loose, allowing him to slip another finger in right away.

He leans against Jisung’s back, going to kiss his neck as he murmurs near his ear.

“Looks like you don’t need much prep…”

Jisung just whines at that, trying to push his hips back towards Hyunjin’s fingers. It’s embarrassing for him to know that the older one can easily guess what he did. Which is why he closes his eyes both overwhelmed at the feeling of Hyunjin’s fingers moving inside of him and embarrassed as possible.

“Hm… Always a needy baby, aren’t you Sungie…”

Jisung just whines, grinding his hips in a rhythmic manner. The older one doesn’t really hesitate very long, adding a third finger inside of him, stretching him out carefully. He also takes his time marking Jisung’s shoulders, feeling him start wriggling even more, making him guess that he might be close to coming.

He sees the blond boy’s back arch with a loud moan, despite the gag, his hands crisped on the wood of the table. He seems him visibly tremble and feels him clench on his fingers before dropping back onto the furniture with a trembling sigh. Hyunjin raises an eyebrow, smirking as he leans close to his ears.

“Did you just come Jisung?”

Jisung lets out a small, whimpering moan as he nods a little, eyes completely dazed and heart still beating wildly. Hyunjin clicks his tongue, not hesitating to take his fingers out of Jisung’s body. He opens his jeans, taking out his member before searching in his back pocket to take out a condom. He puts it on his member, starting to press against Jisung’s entrance right after he’s done.

“Then I guess you can come again, right Sungie?”

Jisung lets out a small moan before starting to whine loudly when Hyunjin pushes inside of him. The older one groans, feeling the hotness and the tightness of the blond envelop him and it’s almost suffocating. However, he will never deny that he loves it. He loves being inside Jisung and feeling him twitch, wriggle and move his hips.

Jisung, however can’t help but squirm under the other boy, eyes closed once again as he feels the overstimulation kick in. At least Hyunjin seems to have the decency to give him a few minutes to get used to the feeling of being filled. Although, once Jisung makes a single movement with his hips, the older one doesn’t hesitate anymore.

He starts moving his hips, finding a regular rhythm as he goes in and outside of Jisung. He leans against his back, completely pressing the smaller boy against the wood. It makes him whine as he starts pushing back to follow his thrusts.

They both start falling in an erratic rhythm with Hyunjin ramming his hips and Jisung trying to grip on whatever he can. He tries to hold onto the other boy at a moment, but he only ends with his hands pinned on the table, unable to do anything but just take it. He starts moaning out loud and he tightens rapidly around Hyunjin who’s hips start to falter.

Being stuck inside Jisung is almost too much and he’s struggling not to come too soon. He goes even faster, wanting to enjoy it as much as possible before coming. Once again, Jisung is the first to come, his body trying to move around to deal with the pleasurable waves that go through his body, only to be maintained down by Hyunjin’s hands.

Although the older one doesn’t fall longer behind, Jisung’s spasms quickly bringing him closer to the edge. It’s only when he feels Jisung’s hands push him a little that he realises, pulling just in time before coming, legs slightly trembling as he lets out a shaky breath. The both of them slowly get down from their cloud.

After a few moments, Jisung lifts his trembling arms to untie the gag, without success due to his shaky fingers. He whines, attracting Hyunjin’s attention who nods slowly.

“Coming…”

He goes to untie the gag, letting Jisung’s mouth close as the blond boy massages his sore jaw. Then he looks at the older one, a serious look on his face.

“Were you… Were you about to come inside of me?”

Hyunjin blinks at him, his mind still slightly foggy. When he realises what the blond boy tells him he frowns a little, confused.

“I… I don’t know… I think I just got lost in the heat of the moment…”

He hears Jisung sigh as he hops down the table, only for his legs to give out, making him fall on his knees with a whine. Hyunjin comes to help him, lifting him by his arms before steadying him on his feet. Then the older one chuckles, tilting his head on the side.

“Looks like you’re going to need to sit down for a bit before going home.”

The younger one pouts, only able to agree before something else pops in his mind. It’s two smiley faces that come to his mind. So, he shakes his head, smiling gently at Hyunjin.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just call Chan and Felix. I can find some excuse so they can accompany me. Moreover, they stay at my apartment anyway…”

The brown-haired boy doesn’t really know why but this simple statement makes him frown lightly. Then again, he probably realises that it’s because it means he can’t tease Jisung. So, in the end, he shrugs buttoning his jeans up before smirking at the blond boy.

“You might want to dress up though…”

Jisung looks down at his body, completely flushed when he realises that he’s still half naked. He pulls his pants up, closing them before reaching for his shirt and his sweater. He sees Hyunjin heading towards the door which makes him sigh.

“Goodbye, I guess. I’ll see you next time.”

He doesn’t even try to hide the bitterness in his voice and Hyunjin seems to feel it too since he stops and turns back towards Jisung. He sees the younger boy struggle with his hair, and it makes him chuckle. He comes closer, setting his bag on the side before lowering Jisung’s hands. The blond boy pouts and looks away as Hyunjin arranges his hair, placing it correctly so it looks brushed and not messy.

“There you go. All done.”

Jisung still doesn’t look at him and it makes Hyunjin chuckle slightly. He grabs both of his cheeks, gently squishing them to get his attention. Unfortunately for him, it only seems to annoy the blond boy who groans.

“Hey, come on, my cheeks are not some toys…”

He turns his head away, just feeling annoyed that Hyunjin tried to leave just like that. He hears the taller one sigh before feeling two arm around him from back. The asshole… He knows how much Jisung loves back hugs.

“Sorry if I made you mad… It’s just that I have to go… There’s the basketball training.”

Even if he feels his anger starting to fade away, Jisung can’t help but be bitter about all of that. He also intends on being angry at Hyunjin until he understands by himself, but this resolution disappears when he feels the light brown-haired boy press gentle kisses to his neck.

“I just don’t like how you always leave so fast… It seems like you’re only for… for…”

“For the sex?”

Jisung doesn’t dare to say it but that’s clearly what he thought. Hyunjin slightly pulls away from him, tilting his head on the side.

“But that’s what we agreed when we started.”

It makes the younger boy frown as he definitively moves away from the brown-haired boy. He shakes his head, groaning a little as he heads towards the classroom door, feeling a bit better with his legs being almost back to normal.

“Alright. Then go to your basket practice. I’ll go home.”

Hyunjin groans a little, following him on a few meters before stopping at the door.

“Come on, don’t be like that… Jisung…”

The younger one doesn’t even listen to him, just keeping on walking away from him. He starts to go downstairs, trying to get out as quick as he can so he can get home faster. Although he didn’t expect to bump into someone when he reaches the first floor. He immediately recognises the two chuckles that arrive in his ears.

“Hey Jisung, you okay?”

The blond boy blinks a few times, slightly nodding before coming to ask for a hug to Felix. The boy doesn’t really understand why Jisung does that, but he still hugs him no matter what. However, Chan tilts his head on the side.

“Is everything really okay? Weren’t you supposed to stay longer to study or something?”

Jisung mumbles something, explaining that he doesn’t want to anymore. He looks up at the oldest boy, a small sad pout on his lips.

“Can you guys just accompany me home?”

They both smile and nod, Felix adding that they were going home anyway, a bright smile on his lips. Jisung sends a small smile back and stays close to Felix as they head towards the exit of the school to get back home afterwards.

_At least, he feels like he can trust these two…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know I've been gone for a while, I kind of went on a hiatus without warning ^^' The thing is I couldn't write for a few months and it's still very slowly coming back so I have got this chapter for now, but with college and my troubles writing, I don't know when the next one is going to come out.
> 
> Still, thank you to the ones who are willing to wait, you are the best of the best and I hope you will like this chapter!

**_Trigger warning everyone! There are descriptions of panic attack in this chapter, if this is unconfortable for you, be careful when reading it don't read it and go to the end of the delimited description._ **

_____________________________________________________________________

Today is starts well for Jisung. He was woken up by Felix cuddling him, as he used the excuse of being cold during the night, which made him smile at the very moment he opened his eyes. It also allowed him to have an excuse as to why he was staying in bed longer than usual when before Chan came to wake both of them up.

It’s also the oldest that offers to prepare the breakfast this morning, which causes Jisung to end up eating a different one than usual. He ends up with a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast which quickly fills his usually small stomach. He doesn’t even finish the plate which makes both of the boys chuckle. By the time they start heading towards school, Jisung feels like it’s going to be a good day.

As they’re walking towards school, he feels Felix starting to hold his hand, a small habit the Australian has taken when he knew that the blond boy likes it. It kind of makes Jisung feel safe so he doesn’t prevent himself from doing so. They arrive at school after their small ten-minute walk and as usual, the school is packed. It kind of makes Jisung anxious and he unconsciously stands a bit closer to the two boys. Felix just sends him a warm smile as he lets him hold onto his arm and they keep walking through the hallways.

They pass by many students, most of them not even caring that they’re walking. At least, that’s how it is until they pass some students of the basketball team. Jisung is always trying to make himself disappear and discrete. He doesn’t like them, and he doesn’t like the idea of them being near him. As they walk past them, he desperately hopes that they won’t do anything, but it seems like luck isn’t with him as he hears the voice of one of the boys.

“Hey, guys! Come over here for a bit, will ya?”

Chan first turns to Jisung, confused and the blond boy just shrugs, already tensed as possible. The black-haired boy opens his mouth to talk but the basketball team calls them by their name, making them curious. Felix turns around, ready to go to them, following Chan, almost prepared to drag Jisung but the smaller boy just shakes his head, muttering that he doesn’t want to go to them.

“I… I’ll wait for you in the class… okay?”

The Australian boy seems confused, asking him if he’s sure that he doesn’t want to come with them but Jisung just shakes his head once more. It makes Felix pout as he nods, visibly understanding and the Korean boy tells himself that he’ll be able to go in the classroom and avoid any possibility of troubles.

“Then can you just wait for a second? We won’t be long, I don’t want you to be lonely, okay?”

Jisung feels his body fill with dread at Felix’ request. For him, waiting here, a few meters away from the basketball team, in the middle of the corridor is worse than any kind of loneliness for the blond boy. Still… Jisung doesn’t know how to say no to anyone he appreciates. So, he nods, quietly, not happy, but he nods, and Felix seems satisfied. In a way, Jisung is happy because he’s able to hide these uneasy feelings from Felix and Chan.

He sees the two boys walking towards the five members of the basketball team and to his misfortune, he sees Hyunjin, standing against the lockers and chatting with the boys. He doesn’t even seem fazed by Chan and Felix arriving next to him. He watches them talk, not understanding what they say as there’s too much noise around him. He sighs and tries to look around, tapping his foot on the floor as he tries not to think too much about it.

In a way, he wishes he didn’t because he has that weird feeling that people are watching him. Like they’re watching him and judging the fact that he’s that nerd, standing alone, awkward, and stupid being by himself. It starts stressing him, his stomach slowly tightening into a knot and he finds himself looking back at Felix and Chan, searching for comfort. Maybe a wave, a smile or something.

But what he finds is even more stressing. He sees one of the players of the team, whispering something into Felix’ ear, a big wide smirk on his lips. This makes his heart, beat faster, it pounds extremely loud and rapid in his ears and he doesn’t know why, but it makes him look at Hyunjin, right next to him. He sees him send him a smile and his brain short circuits. Just like the pessimistic boy he is, his brain imagines the worst.

He wonders if Hyunjin told the basketball team about their affair. If he played with him, did that just to have fun and he told everything to the team. He sees Felix frown, but he can’t recognise if it’s confusion or disgust right now. He wouldn’t be able to anyway, as he feels like he can’t focus his sight right now. He feels like there’s a thousand thoughts in his head at the same time and yet he can’t even think straight.

**__**

It’s when his chest suddenly feels like tightening and that his hands starts spasming that he realises what’s going on. It happened so many times in the past, he has no troubles realising that he’s hyperventilating. He immediately looks around, trying to look for the bathrooms and heads straight towards it once he spots it. His ears are slightly ringing, making him feel completely cut off from everything, which is probably the reason why he doesn’t even react when he feels people pushing him. Or is it stumbling into them? He doesn’t know right now.

By some kind of miracle, the bathroom is empty when he enters it. He lets his bag fall to the floor as he goes to place his hands on the sides of one of the bathroom sinks, looking down and desperately trying to catch his breath. The only thing he hears is his heart pounding in his ear, rushing the blood into his body as he feels his lungs being compressed and he has the impression that he can’t take enough air into them. Soon enough, he hears two muffled voice, and he starts coughing to try and breathe correctly, the lack of air going into his system panicking him even more.

He feels two hands settle on his shoulder, turning him around and he sees Chan, in front of him, staring right at him. He can’t focus on what the older says but he sees him do movement with one of his hands, going back and forth and Jisung takes a few seconds before recognising some kind of breathing pattern, a rhythm. He takes him maybe two or three minutes to regulate his breathing, but it feels like it’s never-ending to him. It’s only when he can finally breathe correctly that he finally hears the boys’ voices again.

**__**

“Sung? Breathe okay? You’re fine… everything’s okay, you’re alright.” Chan says, voice always reassuring and soft.

It takes one or two more minutes before he can actually see again correctly and that’s when he notices Felix, standing behind Chan, looking worried as one can be. It almost looks like a saw a ghost or something else. Once he’s sure he’s calm, he looks at the older boy, desperately trying to find something to say, to explain himself, to find an excuse. The black-haired boy simply smiles, a sad smile, as he wraps his arms around Jisung, holding him tightly against him.

“You don’t have to excuse yourself…You’re fine, it’s all that matters.”

Jisung would like to say he feels like crying, but it’s not something he just feels. He immediately starts crying, without even being able to hold back. He cries loudly, holding onto Chan like an anchor, sobs resonating in the small bathroom. His body starts relaxing but he still can’t help but feel horrible. He just wants to go home, hide in his apartment, and never leave it until he feels ready. Chan never lets go of his now, weak, and frail body even when he looks up at him, eyes quite red and still teary.

“Do you want to go home maybe? I can accompany you back and then I’ll go and get the lessons for you…”

Chan truly sounds like a guardian angel right now. Jisung wants to agree, to accept immediately and run home. However, he knows it’s not as easy and he knows he can’t escape an entire day of lessons and being absent for the whole day. Had it happened in the afternoon, he would have probably said yes. But he hasn’t even been to one lesson yet, so he shakes his head, very reluctantly but Chan doesn’t seem to like it at all.

“Why? You should go back home, you know?”

He knows, he really knows he should go home, but he’s sure he’ll be fine in an hour or two. He’s had many panic attacks before, he knows it’s gone before the end of the day. So, he insists and nods, telling Chan that he’ll be fine. Felix is the next one to intervene, placing a hand on Chan’s shoulder and starting to talk in English. Jisung doesn’t understand every single word but he kind of understands that Felix is talking about the library and that he also talks about an hour or two. He looks at them, still a bit lost and confused but he soon gets the explanation when Felix explains.

“Chan’s okay if you really don’t want to go home but he would prefer you stayed in the library for an hour or two so you can calm down.”

Jisung thinks for a little bit. It doesn’t sound so much like a bad idea. The library is always empty when people have lessons. Usually there only are people in the afternoon when there’s a need for homework. So, he nods, agreeing with Chan. He would prefer going into class, but he knows that right now, with the state he’s in, going back to his class where there are Hyunjin and some of his friends with him would just trigger another panic attack.

The two Australian boys seem satisfied that he at least accepts to go to the library for an hour or two. Felix offers to accompany him but Jisung refuses, saying that the other will probably be late to the lesson if he goes with him at the library.

“I’m not asking. I’m telling you I’m accompanying you. There’s no way I’m leaving you alone like that.”

Jisung want to whine and complain but Felix insists like the stubborn boy he is and soon enough, Chan is leaving them to go warn their teacher and the two head towards to library. On the way, the blond notices how his friend keeps glancing at him, and he clearly looks like he has questions he wants to ask. It annoys Jisung very soon as kind of stresses him.

“What is it Felix? If you have a question just ask…”

The ginger boy immediately shakes his head, muttering that he’ll ask later and that he doesn’t want to bother Jisung. He looks nervous to have been caught wanting to ask a question. The blond one asks him if he’s sure and Felix nods, giving Jisung a half hug, probably either wanting affection or wanting to comfort him. It actually makes him feel slightly better as he ends up giggling at the feeling of his friend’s arms around his waist.

It takes them a few minutes to reach the library and Felix grabs his hands for a few seconds, titling his head on the side, looking like a cute, hesitant kitty.

“You’ll be okay? You sure you don’t want to go back home?”

Jisung shakes his head, absolutely refusing to miss school. He doesn’t like to be late on the lessons. He doesn’t mind doing his homework the day before handing it but the lessons, it’s more complicated. He doesn’t like to miss because he doesn’t understand then and has to work three times more to get it.

“I’ll be okay. I’ll join you in sport at 10am, okay?”

The ginger boy pouts a little but still nods, giving another really tight hug to his friend before running off to go to the lesson, but not without telling Jisung to call him if he needs anything. It makes the blond boy chuckle as he shakes his head and slowly enter the library, first trying to see if anyone’s inside the room.

As usual, it’s quiet considering that the librarian either shushes or push out anyone that makes too much noise. But he’s not a bad guy, he just knows a library is supposed to be calm. There are two or three students in the reading section, sitting on the two couches but the rest of the library is mostly empty and Jisung is thankful for that. At least he’ll have peace here and he won’t have to be afraid of someone coming to annoy him. He quietly greets the librarian, also taking the time to greet a boy that he’s seen a few other times in the library, always sitting in the corner quietly. He believes his name is Seungmin, considering the few times people complained because they’re were too loud, and he glared at them until they got out. The boys seems happier to see him than he is to see other people.

Then again, Jisung can understand. He was about to go sit at a desk, having no place in the reading section but he sees the girl that sitting on the other couch look at her phone before cursing under her voice and grabbing her bag to leave the room, running. Probably someone who was supposed to start at eight and didn’t see the time. He waits a few seconds before placing his bag next to the couch and starting to search for something to read. He has read so many things he doesn’t even know what to take anymore.

He almost jumps out of his skin when he sees a hand tapping one of the books a bit under his arms. He feels stupid when he notices that it’s just Seungmin’s hands. He sees him with a small smile as he looks up from his book, glasses falling on the tip of his nose.

“You look like you’re hesitating.” He whispers, mindful of the fact that they’re in the library. “I really liked this one, so if you’re into fantasy, you might like it instead of taking forever to choose one.”

Jisung chuckles a bit nervously before taking the book Seungmin pointed at. It’s called Northern Lights and when he turns it around, he notices that it’s the first book of a trilogy and if he’s honest, the three needled compass along with the polar lights makes him intrigued. So, he doesn’t hesitate anymore and sits down on the couch set diagonally from Seungmin’s and he opens it. He’s a fast reader so he knows he’ll probably read a good part of it and it doesn’t take him more than five minutes to get really into it. Well, at least until the library door opens at 9am. He wants to whine because most of the people don’t really stay quiet in the library and his face must show it since he hears the boy next to him chuckle.

He tries not to look up, but his curiosity gets the best of him and he regrets it when he sees who starts looking around through the different sections. He doesn’t understand why he’s here and visibly his new friend doesn’t know it either.

“What the hell is that guy doing here? Hwang Hyunjin in a library, big joke.” Seungmin mutters lowly.

It doesn’t take more than a few minutes for Hyunjin to notice Jisung and he walks closer, a bit hesitating as he sees Seungmin sitting close. He still stops in front of Jisung, bowing very slightly, maybe one inch to the other boy, knowing it’s the best if he doesn’t act like a jerk.

“Hello, Seungmin.” He says, clearly not wanting to as it’s heard in his voice.

“Hwang.”

Seungmin barely answers with a nod, not even looking up from his book as he “greets” him back. It makes Hyunjin roll his eyes as he turns to Jisung, a small smile coming onto his lips.

“Hey Sung… Do you think we could, like… talk?”

Jisung awfully feels like he’s is one of those drama teenagers love and he hates it because it really puts him in the role of the submissive one who always bends so Hyunjin can have his way (both metaphorically and literally). In his mind, he really doesn’t want to follow him and just refuse him so he can understand that he’s upset. Then again, he ends up deciding to sass him, tilting his head on the side with a fake innocent look.

“Well, we can always talk here as long as we’re quiet… no?”

Hyunjin’s smile seems to tense as he clearly doesn’t like the idea of talking here and probably where there is someone else than him. He lets out a nervous breath before clearing his throat and saying he’d want to talk in privacy jut the two of them.

“But… it’s not like you’re going to talk about something peculiar… I mean, we’re barely classmates, what can there that you want to talk about in private?”

This time, Jisung can see that the taller one’s fist are tightening, clear sign of him not being satisfied with the answer he got. He has to hold back the smile he has on the corner of his lips, happy to see that for once, he’s not the one bending and he feels kind of great about it. He can also hear a stifled chuckle from his side, and he sees Seungmin with a small smirk, eyes not raised from the book he’s reading.

“Come on Jisung… I just want to talk a few minutes.” The older insists, making Jisung shake his head again.

“Come on Hyunjin, I’m a little tired, can’t you just tell me right now?” The blond boy whines, adding a pout to it.

The brown-haired boy seems to hesitate, looking once more at Seungmin who seems to be way too satisfied to see Hyunjin so frustrated at Jisung’s refusal. His fist tighten a bit more before he mutters a few words that Jisung didn’t even hear, hence the small “heh” that the blond says aloud. The brown-haired boy sighs before repeating, but louder.

“I said I just wanted to know how you’re feeling since you were in some kind of panic earlier… That’s it…”

Jisung just stares at him, blankly not sure he understands why he comes asking that. The older one seems to catch onto his confusing as he starts explaining what he means.

“I mean… my friends were being stupid and for some reason, you started to panic and ran away. I just wanted to make sure you were okay… alright?”

“Maybe he panicked because your friends are all jerks, just like you are, and he doesn’t like to be criticized and pointed at?”

Jisung jumps a little at Seungmin’s voice next to him and he almost wants to whine and say that it’s okay and that he doesn’t need to defend him but the way the brown-haired boy is glaring is dissuading to do so as he lowers his eyes. Visibly, he does it more to attack Hyunjin than to actually defend him and Jisung first wonders why before remembering that Seungmin always seemed to actually despise and hate the basketball player.

“I don’t think I asked for **your** opinion Seungmin.” Hyunjin answers, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Too bad because I don’t need your permission to give my opinion on something.”

As usual, whenever someone tries to sass him and tries to get on a fight with him, (either physically or verbally) Hyunjin gets visibly angry. Jisung can swear he almost see his eyes shooting lasers at Seungmin and it seems like it’s only a matter of second before his clenched fists ends up in the smaller’s face. Jisung react immediately and stands up, sighing as he goes to Hyunjin, gently pushing him back but putting his hand on his chest.

“I’m fine Hyunjin. You don’t have to care about that, and I don’t need any help with that.”

“But I’m pretty sure you had a panic attack and-“

“And I’ve been having these for years. Just because you noticed _one_ doesn’t mean the world is coming at its end.”

Hyunjin clearly moves back, pulling his head away and Jisung immediately sigh, realising how harsh he may have sounded right now. Maybe he should have just followed him somewhere else but then again, he’s sure they would have probably ended up making out in some corridor and that’s not what Jisung wants right now. Taken aback by Jisung’s sudden aggressive tone, Hyunjin pulls back, frowning at him, as if asking what’s wrong with him.

“Just… I’m fine, okay? Don’t start making a scene for nothing in the middle of the library, please?” Jisung adds that small word, hoping that he’d just listen to him for once.

His insistence finally seems to be enough as Hyunjin pulls away, nodding silently before walking out of the library, without another word. The blond boy passes his hands on his face, letting out a sigh before turning to the librarian when he hears him clear his throat. He sends him a small apologetic smile before turning around to go back, take his bag and get out but it seems like Seungmin already anticipated it.

The brown-haired boy has his own satchel onto his shoulders, holding Jisung’s bag in his free hand and his book in the other one. He hands Jisung his bag with a small smile before patting his shoulder.

“How about we go get some fresh air, hm? I feel like you’re going to either run away or feel bad about yourself right now.”

Jisung blinks at him, unsure but still ends up smiling shyly and nods, following Seungmin when he goes to the librarian, telling them that he and Jisung are borrowing a book each. The man doesn’t even complain, the two of them being two regulars when it comes to borrowing books. After a few instants, they finally come out of the library, Jisung noticing Hyunjin further down a corridor. However, he also feels Seungmin, patting his back and smiling as he offers to go in the playground.

_And Jisung follows because he knows that Seungmin is right._

_He probably needs some air right now._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Little info~
> 
> This story will probably have very irregular updates so please bear with me ^-^' 
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll like this story and don't hesitate to leave a comment, it's always a pleasure!


End file.
